A Libit Adventure/Characters
A Libit Adventure Characters. Main Characters Main Characters of the movie. Chester See Chester's Full Bio Audery See Audery's Full Bio Tiddle Tiddle is a brown Libit with white designs. He is Chester's new friend and likes to eat candy. His catchphrase is "Sweet things come in different packages." His favorite type of candy is peppermint. Jazzy Jazzy is a wild orchid Libit with jonquil designs. She is the hippie of the group and loves to dance. She says that she is the DJ of the parties. In promo images, she was shown to be wearing a purple cap and a sparkly shirt. Kooky Kooky is a beaver colored Libit with a beaver tail instead of a lion tail. He has a yellow design but not on his tail. He was different than the rest of the Libits. His species is a "Rabver" according to a cameo in The Inventive Numbat on a notepad. Ashley Ashley is a white Libit with lavender pink designs. She wears reading glasses and is Tiddle's girlfriend. In promo images, she was wearing a mauve 60's dress similar to the one from Grease, has pink Mary Jane shoes and wears a fedora hat. Lopper Lopper is a long eared Libit who is yellow with orange designs. He is tall and likes to hug Jazzy thinking she's a stuffed animal. Moonglow Moonglow is a light pink Libit with cyan designs and has wings similar to a Togetic. She is a very young Libit and was hatched in an egg. She also has teal stripes (Which they glow). Twitch Twitch is a black Libit with lavender designs. He lives with his sister named Splash. Splash Splash is a black and purple colored Libit with gold designs. She likes to paint and doodle with her sketchpad. She is the sister of Twitch. Quiver Quiver is an olive green Libit with brown designs. He wears reading glasses and likes to drink orange juice. Lyra Lyra is a yellow Libit with hot pink designs and has a very long tail. She always like to talk about her tail by calling it her "Taial." She says that her tail is very important for her because of her birth. She lives with her mom and dad. Other Characters Other characters in the movie. Glitch Glitch is a tomato colored Libit with brown designs. He sticks with his sister Switch. Millie Millie is a violet Libit with green designs. She wears a plaid scarf and skirt. Dizzy Dizzy is a tan Libit with light pink designs. He wears glasses due to his poor eyesight. Boomer Boomer is a green Libit with orange patterns. She was always seen in her motorcycle helmet. Her ears are down when her helmet is attached. Starlight Starlight is a dark blue Libit with glowing yellow designs (His ears have white stars on his ears and tail). Every night, he would sing a lullaby to his friends. Lin Lin is a very light pink Libit with light blue designs who is the baby sister of Chester. She was born in the movie when Chester's parents said that they had their 2nd child. Soon, she hatched in her big brother's arms. Currently, she spoke a few words and is a toddler. She has fur like her father and has the designs like her mother (But her older brother has teal designs). Clawley Clawley is a brown Wolfbit who is the pet of Audery and Chester. He was first seen where he was stuck in a muddy puddle after being created by Alice (As mentioned in the movie). Soon, Lyra saved him with her long tail (Like rope). Audery says that he Wolfbits are furry canines (But have the word bit on it), have wolf ears and tail and act as dogs. Luckily, he talks and has a red collar around his neck. Switch Switch is a tea rose Libit with gold designs. She sticks with her brother Glitch. Scoop Scoop (or Scopp by Lyra) is a yellow Libit with brown designs who carries around a backpack which picks up treasure or trash. He seems to have a crush on Jazzy because she likes to check him for bugs. Chia Chia is a white Libit child with pink designs. She is the newspaper delivery kid and is the daughter of the founder of the Australian Times. Austin Austin is an auburn Libit with orange designs and wears a green bandana. He was from Texas but was abandoned by his family due to bills. He now lives with Chia and the others at the Australian Times HQ. His favorite food is Wagon Wheels. He doesn't have a lion tail (Much like all of the Libits) but has an orange dog tail. Sonya Sonya is a mulberry Libit with cerise designs and wears a newsboy hat. She is the oldest of the AT members. Colby Colby is a white Libit with dark blue designs, a moon symbol on his forehead and has claws. He resembles the Pokémon, Absol but with its tail. Sungura Sungura is a charcoal color Libit with gold designs. She was born in Africa but was taken to Australia. She has a neck ring on her neck, rings on her wrist and on her ankles. Category:Characters